


Snape Cottage

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Hermione and Snape living their best lives in an English cottage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hot Buttered Cottage Prawn





	Snape Cottage

  



End file.
